


A Strange Unity

by pathogenicagent



Category: SU - Fandom, Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, a LOOSELY based Anastasia AU, there will be some violence later but i won't make it graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pathogenicagent/pseuds/pathogenicagent
Summary: Several years after rebelling against her country, Pearl returns in an attempt to find closure. Instead, she discovered that the state of her old home had only declined - conditions downright barbaric, weather unnaturally cold, and most of the citizens bitter, hungry, and overworked. In a small effort to do good, Pearl offers to bring two former compatriots back with her to the "City of Lights" so they could start anew. But things are never that simple.





	1. Prologue

**PRINCESS NATASYA PRONOUNCED DEAD**

Days after revolutionist Rose Quartz declared the assassination of Princess Natasya “Pink” Diamond, her death has officially been confirmed by the royal family, stating: 

_“It’s with heavy hearts that we announce the passing of our beloved Pink. She will be sorely missed by her family as well as her subjects, who she loved and they her in return. We ask for privacy, and prayers to bring those responsible for her senseless death to justice.”_

The Princess was kidnapped on the night of July 1st between 9 o'clock and midnight, along with her lady in waiting, Pearl Lebedev (age 20), at the annual ball held in celebration of the Diamond Tercentenary. They were last seen leaving for the flower garden on the eastern side of Winter Palace. 

Rose Quartz, leader of a group of rebels known as The Crystal Gems, claimed responsibility for the kidnapping and eventual murder of Natasya. The country has been in turmoil since Quartz’s rise in popularity, and only worsened following the disappearance of the youngest Diamond. 

Authorities are still unclear on why Natasya was targeted. No discovery of a body has been made public at this time, and the current status of Lebedev is unknown. Natasya was 18 years old, and leaves behind her sisters Amrin Diamond and Luiza Diamond, and her mother, Tsarina Albina Diamond.


	2. Sixteen Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Since the revolution, our lives have been so grey. Thank goodness for the gossip that gets us through the day."

Pearl stomped through the heavy snow with strain, getting her trousers coated with a white dusting in the process. It wasn’t light. Rather, it weighed Pearl down and was in the process of icing over. The amount was only going to rise, judging by the persistent snowfall with no sun in sight. She couldn’t recall it being so cold - at least, not the last time she was there. Certainly not in the middle of September.

The snow seeped through her boots, despite them being in relatively good condition, and soaked her socks. She shivered and tightened her scarf, eyes peeled for signs pointing to Piter.  

She shouldn’t be doing this. It was too great of a risk, and for what? To soothe her homesickness? If the wrong person recognized her, however unlikely, she faced prosecution. No one would greet her with open arms, only suspicion and bayonets. 

All of this ran through her mind on her long journey back to her home country, and yet, she carried on. She just.. had to see for herself. Once when she still held hope that their society would change, Pearl thought that perhaps she could bring Steven so he can learn about their culture. His  _mother’s_  culture. 

She no longer thought it would be possible. Not in the way she wants. 

Pearl let out a sigh of relief when she spotted a sign. Piter wasn’t far, now. With her excitement also came anxiety, and her stomach started to knot. She was about to walk into one of the largest, most politically driven cities in the country carrying a visitor’s visa with a fake name. 

As she got closer, she noticed that the sky went from a grey to a murky brown. When the trees started to clear, she spotted towers peeking out from behind the hills, releasing plumes of black smoke. Revolting, but not unexpected. Industries were booming, technology was advancing. It was a natural, though unpleasant, outcome.

She made her way into the city, trying to be alert while unassuming. Soot mixed with the snowfall, peppering her hair with ashy flakes. The air carried an odor akin to charred rubber. The citizens walked around her in a frenzy, all seeming to have somewhere to be. Some strutted around in shiny boots and fur, while others wore patchy, torn coats that Pearl suspected hadn’t been cleaned in ages. 

Everyone looked miserable. 

Longing for something hot, Pearl sought out a vendor selling sbiten and sat down on a bench to savor it. Her throat burned as it went down, and her nose was running again. She should find a place to sleep soon, but she feared staying in one spot for too long. She could never dismiss the possibility of being monitored. 

“Coat hangers! Gowns! All owned by Pink herself!” 

Pearl choked on her drink, causing a coughing fit. Once it subsided she searched for the source of the voice. A scruffy middle aged man a little ways down the road held up dated garments for passerby’s to see. Upon further inspection, Pearl decided that they didn’t belong to Pink. He probably scavenged them from elsewhere. If anything, those ugly things belonged to Yellow or Blue. Perhaps someone of lower rank. 

“And  _here_  we have her very own jewelry box - rose gold, no doubt personalized to suit the princess’s taste. It’s certainly a treasure to behold, is it not?” 

She didn’t have to look, the description was fitting enough. That  _definitely_ belonged to Pink. 

“Sir!” Pearl walked over, fuming. “What you are doing is  _tasteless_. You have no business selling what does not belong to you.” 

”The owner is dead, miss, it belonged to nobody until I came across it.” 

‘ _Came across it._ ’ As if he wasn’t looking for things to pawn off to the highest bidder. How much of her possessions did he already sell? Rose wouldn’t have cared, Pearl knew, but  _she_  certainly did. This man was a thief. 

“It belongs to her family.” 

“If they cared, they would’ve taken it years ago. I’m sorry to say it’s been abandoned in that old room of hers for a decade. I’ve taken good care of the old thing, shined her up and all. It should be in the hands of someone who’d appreciate it, don’t you think?” 

“I.. yes, but - “ 

“ _You_  sure seem like someone who fits that bill. My price for this piece is high, but I’m willing to make an exception, especially since you’re so pretty - it’ll compliment you. What do you say? Sixty thousand rubles. Final offer.” 

“What? I’m not  _rewarding_  you for being a thief, no matter how well you took care of your stolen goods!” 

But, she also really did not want him or anyone else to have that jewelry box, and not just to honor Rose’s memory. Pearl used to see it every day. Used to take necklaces and rings out of it for Rose -  _Pink_  - to wear to one of the many grand parties that were held, and sometimes put her own jewelry in it. That is, jewelry gifted to her in secret. It was  _familiar_. It belonged to  _her_ , too. 

“Is that your final answer? Very well - “ 

Damn.

“ _Fine_. Here.” 

She made sure that the exchange was as fast as possible, handing him the money before grabbing the jewelry box from him and left with haste. How utterly  _ridiculous_. She should’ve bargained. If it wouldn’t have called attention to her, she may have even taken it from him. 

Before anyone spotted it, she wrapped the jewelry box with her scarf. He was right, though. She would cherish it, more now than ever before, even when it represented a past she was forbidden from speaking about. Her family would ask questions if they saw. So, she’ll have to keep it hidden, for the time being. 

..Abandoned in that old room of hers, he said. The palace was unoccupied, then, as she expected. Clearly the security wasn’t what it used to be, if there was any at all, since that man made off with something as valuable as a jewelry box once owned by royalty.

Maybe that meant she could sneak her way in as well. 

 

~~ 

 

The front doors were boarded up, and there were no guards. While the palace wasn’t on the brink of caving in on itself, it was a far cry from the splendor it used to be. All of the colors were faded, and the drab weather only enhanced that. A few windows were broken, only to be poorly patched up by planks that were coming loose. 

Deciding that tearing the boards off with her cold, slightly frost bitten hands was a poor idea, Pearl walked along side the expansive building to see if there was another way in. The wind was colder than it was further into the city, no doubt because the palace was close to the sea. She remembered sailing on it once, with Pink, on a late spring evening. Pink was forbidden from doing so - while the weather was warmer, ice from the north still came close to shore due to the current. 

Pearl ought to have attempted making her see to reason, but the thought of sailing away with Pink was too tempting to deny herself, and really, the princess did what she wanted anyway. The waters were choppy, and neither of them had enough knowledge to properly steer the thing at the time. They had their first kiss shortly before the boat crashed into the rocks. Through some miracle, they made it out of that ordeal with minor cuts and bruises, and with Pink later getting reprimanded by Yellow for destroying her boat. Pearl was shielded from blame. 

When Pearl made it to the side of the palace that faced the sea, she saw that it was completely frozen over. It looked so.. lifeless. Like everything else.

She caught sight of a window that was broken but hadn’t been covered up. The glass was cleared, making it less hazardous to climb through. This was deliberately done. On the count of three, Pearl hoisted herself up and through the window, feet landing onto a carpeted floor. 

The smell alone indicated that the room had been collecting dust for a long time. It was dark, but not so dark that she couldn’t make out where she was. This was a private sitting room - one she didn’t recall the royals using often. Too busy. Or, more accurately, too distant. Most of the furniture, save a few vases and tables, were still in place, though not in the best condition. The door leading out was wide open.

Quietly, Pearl made her way through the rooms until she reached the hallway, then until she found herself in the main entrance hall, in front of the grand staircase. The entire room was stripped bare, aside from the portrait that hung on the wall, right where the staircase splits to lead to separate parts of the second floor. She climbed up to it, undeniably drawn. 

Three sisters and their mother. All various shades of blonde, all in gorgeous gowns in the shades that suited their nicknames. White with her bone chilling grin that fooled no one who truly knew her. Yellow, with a frown and a cold gaze. Blue, appearing far calmer than she naturally was. And Pink, a small smile that didn’t quite reflect in her eyes. Regardless, she was by far the warmest presence of the four.

After Pink was done posing for the portrait, she told Pearl that she was writing a song in her head the entire time she stood there. Oh, how did it go again? 

“..I guess, that I should face, that in this awful place, I shouldn’t show a trace.. of doubt.” Pearl touched Pink’s cheek, feeling her eyes water. She felt certain that she was getting it right. “But pulled against the grain.. I-I feel, a little pain. That I would rather do.. without. 

“I’d rather be feel free-ee-ee..  _free-ee-ee_.  _Free_.  _Free_. ..From.. h-here.” 

She pressed her forehead against Pink’s and rubbed her tears on her sleeve.

“You’re free now, Rose.” 

This wasn’t helping, was it? Coming back only put her in danger and uprooted everything she was trying her hardest to bury. She should leave - at least, the palace. She’ll decide what to do with the rest of her stay, then go back to Lumière. To her family. Who can never,  _ever_ know about - 

“Hey! What are you doing in here!” 

Pearl jumped, only catching a glimpse of the person who shouted before running down the stair case. She couldn’t go out the front doors, she’ll have to make it all the way back to the sitting room, which felt so far away now. 

“Wait! Hold on a minute!” 

It was a woman’s voice - low, raspy even, still somehow booming. Pearl kept running. She was almost to the hallway, if she made it she'll slam the doors behind her. 

Pearl gasped as she was yanked back by a strong grip. 

“Stop! Calm down -  _don’t_ - “ Pearl had a knife but it was buried in a pocket. The jewelry box fell to the floor, the scarf thankfully softened the landing. It wouldn’t matter though, if she got herself killed. She kicked the woman’s legs and fought against her grasp. It seemed helpless, but then, she was released rather suddenly. 

“ _Don’t_ run, I’m not going to hurt you.” 

She should have anyway. Instead, she turned to look at the one who just finished manhandling her. The woman was a foot taller, hair much longer and lighter than her own, but skin darker, with a paler streak that went across her face. There was a word for such a thing that Pearl couldn’t recall at the moment. Slightly crooked nose. Strong build, which she already knew, and piercing golden eyes. 

..Beautiful. 

But untrustworthy. 

“Give me one reason why I  _shouldn’t_ run.” Pearl nudged the jewelry box behind her in a feeble attempt to conceal it. The woman sighed.

“Well, I don’t have a good enough reason to hurt you yet - “ 

“ _Yet?_ Are you looking for a reason?” 

“I just want to know what you’re doing here, okay? Usually people only come to take stuff.  _Ah_ , what are you hiding behind your leg?” The woman went to reach for it. Pearl smacked the top of her head. 

“Ow!” 

“It’s  _mine_ , don’t you dare! And for your information I used to work here!” Oh damn, she shouldn’t have said that. 

“..Really.” The woman looked her over, putting a finger over her lip in thought. “I don’t remember you.” 

“Don’t  _remember_? Why would you?” Sweat was building on the back of her neck and palms. She should punch her and run for the hills. 

“ _I_  used to work here. When I was a teenager, anyway.” Did she? Pearl surely would’ve recognize her, she was very.. distinctive. 

Then again, Pearl’s attention was.. preoccupied, a lot of the time. 

“Jasper! Who is  _that?!_ ” 

Pearl panicked, grabbing the jewelry box and bolting towards the hallway. 

“ _Oh, good job, Peridot!_ ” 

“What did I do?!” That was a woman too. Her voice was much different from  _Jasper’s_. Shrill. Almost childish. Now she felt slightly silly for running, but she couldn’t be too careful. Jasper possibly working for the royals didn’t do her any favors at all. Pearl was an enemy of the crown. 

The sitting room was close now, she could feel the breeze coming from the window. Her breath was growing labored. Almost there, she couldn’t get tired - 

Jasper grabbed her a second time, securing  _both_ of Pearl’s arms, rather than just one, causing the jewelry box to fall again. She looked perplexed, not angry. The woman rushing to her side, however, looked as if she just got done sucking on a lemon.  _Peridot_ was shorter than both of them. 

“I want to know more - what did you do here?” 

“Jasper don’t be a fool, whatever she told you, it was a lie.” Pearl looked past Jasper to scowl at Peridot. If that one kept running her mouth, Pearl wouldn’t make it out alive, or at least, without being horribly injured. 

“I’m not  _lying_. I only came because I missed being here. Why are the both of  _you_ in the palace? Surely not for the same reason.” 

“None of your business - “ 

“It’s shelter.” Jasper interjected. “That’s one reason, anyway.” Peridot scoffed in disapproval, but her  _friend_ \- whatever their relationship was - ignored it.  _Honesty_ , that was the method Jasper was using, at least in part. To make Pearl feel more comfortable - more  _trusting_. To get her to open up. 

But some things, Pearl was told to take to the grave.

“Let go of me, you brute.” Jasper laughed at that. The  _nerve_. 

“Don’t run, then. I’m not asking about your whole life story. I just want to know what you did. I just haven’t seen or heard from anyone who worked here since - well, you know when.” 

Jasper may have started shortly before Pink’s “kidnapping,” and that was why she couldn’t remember her. It was odd to imagine them both under the same roof even for a short period, but it was very possible as their roles probably differed greatly.

Pearl was so close to escaping. All she had to do was lie. ..But curiosity was getting the better of her. 

“I won’t run. I want to know more, too.” 

Peridot let out a groan, but Jasper smiled. It was so genuine that Pearl would feel terrible about taking off now. When her arms were released, she stayed. This would either benefit her, or be a deadly mistake.

“We have food, if you’re hungry.” 

 

~~

 

Pearl was right, Jasper came into the picture about a year before their nefarious plot grew legs. She was a guard - a young one. Only fourteen years old. Sometimes exceptions were made, but for  _boys_. Not for young women. 

“I grew up in a military family - my immediate family wasn’t respected as much, but my cousins were. They vouched for me, thought I had potential.” Jasper set her tea cup down on the table between them, once she was finished with it. Peridot sat next to her, arms crossed. Both women looked exhausted. 

“I see.” Pearl took a bite out of the pastry she was given. It was a tad stale, but she was too hungry to be particular. 

“So, what did  _you_ do?” 

She chewed slower than she normally would, buying herself time. There were so many occupations to choose from, why was she so nervous? Just lie. Amethyst said she was horrible at lying.. Well, she’ll have to prove her wrong.

“Maid. Nothing terribly exciting, I assure you.” 

“A  _maid_ , I might’ve known.” Jasper elbowed Peridot, who let out a yelp. “ _What?_ I’m just saying that it’s hardly a surprise - ow! Jasper stop it!” 

“Forgive her, she has no filter.” 

“ _You’re_  one to talk!” 

Did they fight like this often? What on earth were they doing together? Although, she supposed, she and Amethyst were similar in that regard. 

“..What did  _you_ do?” Pearl addressed Peridot, who scooted herself a few inches away from Jasper. Her overalls were too large for her, she noticed. My, they all looked taboo with no skirts draping down to their ankles. 

“I assembled pieces of machinery that were essential to the function of the largest form of transport in the country.” 

“She built train parts.” Peridot swatted Jasper, who only smirked. “That was where we met. I needed work after the military gave me the boot, and the only option was a factory. We shared a dorm room and bonded over how terrible everything was.” 

“It was deplorable conditions, I’ll admit. Without us nothing would’ve run smoothly. They should have been  _grateful_ , but instead we got disgusting rooms with disgusting food, and being  _in_ the factory was even worse. How many people died, the year we left?” 

“Twelve, I think.” 

Pearl grimaced. She heard the horror stories back when she was still a lady in waiting - the cruel, exploitative way the working class was treated was another thing Rose wanted to change. All they did was spare other countries of the same fate. Clearly, if any change had been made to the way the factories operated, it would be that they’ve only gotten worse. 

“So you’ve been scraping by ever since.” It wasn’t a question, the answer was obvious. The guilt was gnawing at her. They were supposed to liberate all of the Jaspers and Peridots of their society. That was the plan, anyway..

“Not for  _long_ , though - “

“Oh, here we go.” Jasper groaned, tilting her head back. 

“See, since Jasper won’t sell any of the stuff in here - which was why we came to this desolate waste in the  _first place_  - “ Peridot gave Jasper a pointed look. “I’ve been coming up with inventions that will be celebrated by the masses, once complete. We’ll be  _rich_  - well,  _I’ll_ be - “

“But she doesn’t have the parts. Or the tools. Or the patience.” 

“Will you stop interrupting me? Anyway, it’s entirely possible that I’ll be a success, once I obtain everything I need.” Peridot looked confident. Pearl wasn’t about to tear that confidence down, no matter how irritating the woman was. She was curious as to why Jasper changed her mind. Loyalty? Pride? While Pearl wasn’t happy or surprised to hear that they too planned on stealing from the palace, she understood why they would’ve resorted to it. 

They couldn’t thrive in this country. The government didn’t care, and the weather had only grown more extreme in the last sixteen years. If they got sick by time winter _actually_ reared its ugly head, or ran out of food, they would die. 

She couldn’t turn her back on them. Not again. 

“Come with me to Lumière. I promise things will get better. Here, I’m not so sure.” Pearl glanced out the window. It was getting dark, and it was spitting snow again. She shouldn’t venture out now. If she wanted to leave - alone or with their company - it would have to wait until morning. 

“That’s.. really far.” Peridot looked uncertain. Jasper was staring at Pearl so intensely that she began to sweat again. Was it so wrong of an idea? 

“You came all the way from Lumière.. So what, when things got tough you ran off to some other country? Do you have any shame at all?” Jasper stood up, making Pearl flinch back. Instead of advancing, the other woman lit a few candles before facing the window. 

“I still care about our home, Jasper, but I’m  _not_  ashamed for leaving it. That’s why I came so far, to.. pay respects. Why stay where you’ll be worked to the bone, only to starve anyway? They don’t care.” 

 _‘They never have,’_  Rose’s voice echoed in her mind. She saw Jasper shake her head, in disbelief perhaps. Pearl couldn’t expect her to leave without a guilty conscience, even if it was the more rational option. They were raised to believe that their country was perfect - that everything had a purpose, and whether they understood that purpose or not was irrelevant. Their  _suffering_  served a purpose. The statement itself was true, everything _did_ have some sort of purpose, to someone, for whatever reason. But that didn't make it all necessary, or right. The citizens weren't meant to question anything, only to fulfill their roles. It was pure and utter rubbish, but the mentality hard to shake off. 

“..Rumor has it that Rose Quartz has a base in Lumière. Is that true?” 

Oh no. Pearl covered her mouth on instinct, then forced it away. 

“..I, I don’t know. I’ve never heard about it.” Oh why was she so bad at sounding convincing? Jasper turned back to her with an expression she couldn’t read. Then, she smirked. It was far less playful than earlier. This was.. unsettling. 

“I’ve been hoping to come across that traitor. The rumors are probably just that. But, I won’t waste the opportunity. ..We’ll go with you.” 

“Oh - oh, good. Great! I-I’m glad you changed your mind.” Damn.  _Damn damn **damn**. _ Good going, Pearl. Now what was she going to do? 

“Hey,  _I_  didn’t agree to anything!” Peridot protested, throwing a pillow at Jasper, who caught it and threw it back with more force, sending the shorter woman onto the floor. 

“You can stay, if you want. Is that what you want?” Jasper’s mood seemed.. better, than a few minutes prior, but Pearl wasn’t calmed by it. She managed to become more menacing than she was when she first grabbed Pearl by the arm. 

“..No.” 

“I didn’t think so.” Jasper looked to Pearl. “When are we leaving um.. I didn’t catch your name.” 

“Pearl - I mea - “  _Shut up._ Why didn’t she say the name on her visa?! Jasper was going to find out who she was now, all because she didn’t think before she spoke. 

“..Are you okay? You look like you’re going to explode.” Peridot was snickering. 

“I’m  _fine_ , I just.. had a long day. We can leave tomorrow, if that’s alright with you.” She covered her face. A heavy hand on her shoulder made her jolt. Here it goes, she’s about to get interrogated. Or beaten. Or taken in for a reward. 

“You should rest, then. ” 

“Huh?” Pearl looked up at Jasper, baffled. Did the name “Pearl” not make her suspicious? What if she was just putting on a front, and planned to attack her while she slept?

“I said you should rest then. Did you not hear that? Here I thought I was loud. We’ll leave tomorrow.” Jasper was back to her more natural smile. “Normally Peridot sleeps on that couch, but she’ll survive a night in a chair - or the floor.” 

“I’m not sleeping on the  _floor_.” 

Pearl wasn’t sure what to make of this. Her name wasn’t terribly uncommon, really. Jasper and Peridot may have thought nothing of it. Now that she considered further, she was sure that there were at least two other women who worked in the palace with the same name. 

It was fine, so long as she didn’t say her last name. 

“Okay.”

Falling asleep wasn’t as much of a challenge as she thought it would be. The last time she slept this soundly was when she was back home, in her own bed. Aside from a few dreams - naturally including Rose, and then a few more unpleasant ones about the war - it was relatively peaceful. When she opened her eyes again, the morning light poured from the windows. Jasper was already on her feet - packing, it seemed - while Peridot was on the couch across from her, yawning with her arms outstretched.

They had tea and more of the stale pastries before they decided to depart. Pearl still had her doubts about this whole thing, but it was too late now. As they started towards the sitting room, a thought came to mind. A thought that would nag her relentlessly, for all of eternity, if she didn’t put it to rest. 

“I.. I need to check on something first.” Before they could object or ask questions, Pearl ran past the main entrance and through several corridors until she found the room she was looking for. 

Pink’s doors were boarded up, and judging by appearance alone, it was far more securely done than the front doors of the palace. Whoever did this did not want anyone to go in. Pearl felt a rush of relief, though she knew it couldn’t hold people back forever.

“I was tired of thieves and snoops going in there, invading her space. It’s disrespectful, you know?” Jasper stood behind her. Of course it was her. 

“Why did you follow me?” 

“I saw the direction you were going. Wanted to know why.” 

Jasper hadn’t asked again about what Pearl was hiding earlier, and the jewelry box was still wrapped in her scarf when she woke up. Maybe that meant Jasper believed what she told her. Or she was waiting. 

“I just wanted to see what became of it. I’m.. glad you did this.” 

“Well, I couldn’t protect _her_ , the least I could do is protect her room.” Pearl’s chest ached from guilt once again. She wished she could tell her that there was nothing she needed to protect her from, but she simply couldn’t. 

“You were young. It would’ve been unfair of anyone to expect you to fight off a group of grown rebels.” She said instead. Jasper didn’t look convinced, not even a little. A tad  dejected, Pearl started to walk away from Pink’s room, and Jasper followed suit. They met back up with Peridot, who was impatiently tapping her foot in the sitting room, then stepped out into the snow. 

They all gave the palace one last look, a silent goodbye, before setting off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not so fun fact: The factories in Russia were incredibly unsafe. Many of the employees were poor, so they were provided dorms and food - but the food wasn't nutritious at all, and the rooms were cold and in disrepair.

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of getting two sassy assholes and a chill, wise Vladimir, you're getting three sassy assholes and no one is chill at all.
> 
> To clear things up: Luiza is Yellow Diamond, Amrin is Blue Diamond, and Albina is White Diamond. Jasper and Pearl are 6 years apart (Jasper being 30, Pearl being 36 - not terribly relevant but I like details), and Peridot is in her mid-20's I suppose. 
> 
> ((The chapters will be long because I don't want the story to expand past 5 or 6 chapters - and I haven't given up on Overflow, I just had a mighty need to write this))


End file.
